


Lo stivale di Cenerentolo

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di come una serie di eventi sfigati porta i nostri eroi a trovarsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo stivale di Cenerentolo

**Author's Note:**

> 009\. Cenerentola!AU

Blaine era _distrutto_. Probabilmente _demolito_ sarebbe stato un termine migliore per definire il suo stato psico-fisico al rientro a casa: la giornata era stata intensa e soprattutto (ma soprattutto _sfortunatamente_ ) costellata di intoppi, ritardi e in svariati momenti di vere e proprie _sfighe_ (anche dette _accanimenti del destino contro la sua persona_ , come quando gli si era rotto l’ombrello in quegli unici cinque minuti di pioggia fitta e violenta che erano coincisi con quegli unici cinque minuti in cui lui aveva messo piede fuori dalla biblioteca per andare a prendersi qualcosa da magiare prima di svenire sui suoi libri).

Quindi: _distrutto_ era un termine abbastanza vicino, ma _demolito_ era probabilmente il più veritiero.

Non si sentì minimamente in colpa nel chiudere con un colpo secco la porta alle sue spalle; né avvertì il benché minimo rimorso nell’abbandonare scarpe (fradice) e borsa per terra, proprio davanti alla porta d’ingresso; né sentì una vaga remora nel togliersi la giacca e lasciarla a sgocciolare su una sedia della cucina.

Cioè che sentì, piuttosto, fu un tonfo sordo nell’esatto momento in cui si lasciò cadere a stella marina sul suo letto.

Sobbalzò, domandandosi se, per chiudere in bellezza la giornata, il fato non avesse deciso di fargli rompere le doghe malconce del letto proprio mentre vi si abbandonava con fiducia e speranza di conforto. Si tirò in piedi quando si rese conto, in un momento di incredibile lucidità mentale, che il suo timore era in realtà infondato e che il rumore era venuto dalla scala anti-incendio proprio fuori dalla sua finestra.

Per niente preoccupato che potesse essere un ladro e un altrimenti malintenzionato, aprì la finestra e guardò sul pianerottolo di ferro pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi evenienza.

O in quel caso particolare uno stivale di pelle.

Lì per lì si domandò che trucco nascondesse lo stivale: era in realtà una bomba? Uno scherzo di qualche vicino burlone (non che ne avesse: l’inquilino più burlone di quel palazzo era il suo amico e coinquilino Sam, che in quel momento era via per un servizio fotografico da qualche parte nella città)? Un regalo puzzolente?

Eppure sembrava uno stivale troppo ben fatto per essere una cosa qualsiasi di quelle tre; con curiosità, si sporse dalla finestra e guardò in su, cercando di capire se magari qualcuno l’aveva fatto cadere per sbaglio. Dai piani di sopra, però, nessuno si affacciava e nessuna voce si disperava per la perdita della calzatura.

Il che era un vero peccato perché, a ben guardare, quello era davvero uno stivale di ottima fattura. Fu per quel motivo che Blaine decise di adottarlo, aspettando per decidere il da farsi in un secondo momento, magari non mentre era _demolito_ e con un principio di raffreddore proprio con gli esami di fine semestre alle porte.

 _MerDaviglioso_.

***

Lo stivale venne quasi completamente dimenticato durante la settimana successiva, a causa principalmente degli esami e di quel raffreddore che si era trasformato in mal di gola, poi in tosse, infine in influenza con tanto di febbre. Blaine sul serio non capiva quell’accanimento del fato contro di sé.

Fu involontariamente Sam a ricordargli dello stivale.

“Amico, non lasciare i tuoi stivali in giro per la stanza: mi ci sono quasi rotto la faccia inciampandoci!” lo rimproverò bonariamente mentre cenavano davanti ad un cartone di pizza e una maratona di X-files.

“Che ci facevi in camera mia?” chiese lui distrattamente, altrettanto bonariamente.

Sam alzò le spalle e agitò vagamente una mano in un gesto che poteva significare “cercavo i miei calzini” o anche “da domani farò lo spazzacamino” – dovevano lavorare sul loro linguaggio segreto, evidentemente. “Comunque non ti ho mai visto con gli stivali addosso, da quando li porti?”

“Non ne porto, infatti. Quello stivale è caduto la settimana scorsa sul ballatoio della scala anti-incendio e mi sembrava brutto lasciarlo lì fuori sotto la pioggia…”

Sam si voltò a guardarlo, stringendo gli occhi. “Non è un cucciolo, non morirà di freddo e fame se lo lasci fuori casa… lo sai, vero?”

Blaine gli lanciò una crosta di pizza – pentendosene quando cadde a terra invece di colpire il suo obbiettivo dritto in faccia. “Certo che lo so, ma pensavo che magari fosse di qualcuno del palazzo e che prima o poi sarebbe venuto a chiederlo indietro.”

“Ma nessuno si è presentato?”

“No, dato che è ancora in camera mia,” rispose Blaine, tornando a guardare la TV.

“Forse dovresti mettere un volantino sul muro davanti al portone d’ingresso,” gli suggerì Sam, dandogli una gomitata. “Forse questa persona non si è ancora accorta che gli manca uno stivale.”

“Non so, mi pare improbabile… Però magari domani lo farò, ora però lasciami guardare questa puntata ché non ci sto capendo niente.”

“Tanto sono sempre gli alieni, amico…”

“Non è detto, non è detto…”

“Tsk, _scettici_.”

***

Dopo aver seguito il consiglio di Sam, Blaine si dimenticò prontamente del volantino, grazie al fato che continuava ad abbattersi impietoso su di lui (e non c’era davvero altro termine per descrivere l’accanimento con cui gli capitavano piccole sfighe quotidiane).

Fu solo due sere dopo, mentre era intento a ricucire tutti i bottini della sua camicia preferita (saltati durante un increscioso incidente che aveva convolto un bambino troppo entusiasta, un pallone da calcio e, per l’appunto, la sua camicia), che qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.

Blaine si alzò dal tavolo della cucina, abbandonando a malincuore il suo lavoro e maledicendo mentalmente Sam per aver lasciato di nuovo le chiavi a casa, e aprì la porta senza nemmeno pensarci due volte.

“Sai, arriverà il giorno in cui io non sarò in casa e tu rimarrai sul pianerottolo ad impietosire la vicina di casa che, ti ricordo, ci odia da quando… Uhm.”

“No, ti prego, adesso voglio sapere perché la signora del 207 vi odia,” disse il ragazzo che chiaramente non era Sam, ma che altrettanto chiaramente doveva essere un modello come il suo coinquilino. O quello o un attore, Blaine ne era sicuro.

“Uhm,” balbettò, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca per un paio di volte prima di ricordare in che modo funzionassero le parole. “Perché quando ci siamo trasferiti abbiamo rovesciato un paio delle sue piantine. Magari più di un paio. Forse tutte.”

“Quelle che tiene sul pianerottolo?” domandò curiosamente interessato lo sconosciuto.

“Già.”

“Beh, tanto erano orribili e _morte_. Mi domando come sia possibile far seccare e morire delle piante grasse, eppure lei ci è riuscita.”

“Uhm.”

“Quindi vi ringraziamo tutti per il servizio reso alla comunità.”

“Uhm.”

“No, dico seriamente.”

“Beh,” tossicchiò Blaine, ricordandosi che sì, sapeva parlare. “È un piacere servirti.”

Lo sconosciuto ridacchiò, arrossendo; Blaine era incerto su ciò che voleva di più, sotterrarsi per la _gaffe_ o tentare di dire qualche altra sciocchezza per vederlo di nuovo ridere.

“Comunque… posso fare qualcosa per te, dato che sono qui, uhm, per servirvi?”

 _Perfetto, Blaine, opzione numero due_.

Lo sconosciuto rise ancora di più diventando ancora più rosso in viso. “Beh, lo spero proprio. Che tu possa fare qualcosa per me.”

Blaine strabuzzò gli occhi, sentendo che stavolta era il suo turno di arrossire violentemente.

“NO!” gridò lo sconosciuto, per poi guardarsi intorno mortificato. Era adorabile e Blaine dimenticò l’imbarazzo per sorridere scioccamente. “Volevo dire che spero che… Insomma, ho letto il volantino nell’atrio e vorrei sapere se hai ancora il mio stivale. Sono stato via per una settimana, sono tornato a casa di mio padre, sai, e mentre preparavo la valigia devo, non lo so, aver urtato i miei stivali – li avevo lasciati ad asciugare sulla finestra, perché quel giorno ho beccato gli unici cinque minuti di pioggia fitta e violenta mentre correvo in biblioteca e così... E non mi sono accorto che era caduto finché non ho visto il tuo volantino e di solito ho più cura dei miei stivali di marca, soprattutto quando li ho comprati con il mio primo stipendio e _giuro_ , di solito non sono così logorroico. _Dio_ , adesso mi spengo, lo giuro.”

Blaine, un po’ stordito dal fiume di parole che lo aveva investito – quasi letteralmente, dato che aveva fatto un passo indietro durante quella tirata -, si limitò a sorridere davanti all’umiliato silenzio dello sconosciuto che a ben pensarci probabilmente non era né un attore né un modello, a giudicare da come si intrecciava le mani e continuava ad arrossire adorabilmente (anche se quel colorito paonazzo un po’ lo spaventava, non doveva essere normale), ma con tutta probabilità solo uno studente squattrinato come lui. O forse no, se poteva permettersi degli stivali di marca.

“No, sono davvero squattrinato,” rispose lo sconosciuto e solo allora Blaine si rese conto di aver detto l’ultima parte del suo ragionamento ad alta voce (o almeno _pregava_ che fosse solo l’ultima parte). “Ma ho una discreta abilità nel vincere le aste su eBay senza salire troppo di prezzo.”

“Scusami,” rise Blaine, a quel punto. “Non volevo essere invadente. Comunque ho ancora il tuo stivale… Se aspetti un attimo vado a prenderlo.”

Lo sconosciuto adorabile sorrise con un piccolo ghigno. “Beh, sono qui per questo, in fondo.”

Blaine si diede del cretino e poi corse a prendere lo stivale. “Ecco a te, uhm…?”

“Kurt. Hummel. Kurt Hummel,” ridacchiò quello, prendendo lo stivale e quasi stringendoselo al petto – Blaine probabilmente avrebbe fatto lo stesso, quindi comprendeva perfettamente il sentimento. “Piacere. E grazie. Mio eroe,” aggiunse, quasi flirtando.

“Piacere mio, Kurt.”

“Quindi… Uhm… Il mio eroe barra principe ce l’ha un nome?” domandò ancora, con falsa _nonchalance_.

“Principe?”

“Beh,” arrossì Kurt e, seriamente, doveva smetterla d’essere così adorabilmente impacciato, perché Blaine era già abbastanza cotto così com’era. “Io che perdo una scarpa – beh, uno stivale, okay, e non è nemmeno d’oro o di cristallo, ma comunque… tu che la ritrovi e spargi volantini alla ricerca del proprietario… Okay,” si bloccò, aggrottando la fronte e arricciando il naso e Blaine sorrise di nuovo scioccamente. “Nella mia testa assomigliava molto di più alla favola di Cenerentola, ma ora che lo dico ad alta voce…”

“Blaine,” sputò fuori senza riflettere e lasciando perplesso il suo interlocutore. “Il mio nome. Blaine Anderson.”

“Oh,” sorrise compiaciuto Kurt. “Piacere di conoscerti, Blaine Anderson. E… beh, grazie ancora per lo stivale.”

Blaine sorrise facendo un cenno e Kurt, a quel punto, sembrò sul punto di dire altro, ma poi dovette ripensarci ed iniziò ad indietreggiare verso le scale. “Beh… Allora io… vado.”

Ci vollero altri cinque secondi prima che Blaine facesse un passo avanti e poi un altro, rovesciando di nuovo le orribili piantine della signora Fairchild, e sfiorando la mano di Kurt, bloccandolo con un piede sul primo scalino.

“Forse è un po’ presuntuoso da parte mia, ma se non ricordo male la fiaba, Cenerentola e il principe ballarono per almeno tre sere di fila,” osservò.

“Vero. Quindi cosa suggerisci di fare?”

“Mi sembra difficile reperire un ballo di questi tempi, ma se vuoi, mi piacerebbe uscire insieme qualche volta.”

Kurt sorrise, arrossendo ancora una volta. “Mi sembra ragionevole.”

(Magicamente, le giornate di sfiga per Blaine finirono. In compenso, qualche tempo dopo, le doghe del suo letto si ruppero davvero, ma tutto quello che Blaine fece fu riderne insieme a Kurt.)


End file.
